


Did you get mysterious messages?

by PYZK



Series: Plance AU Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mystic Messenger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: Did you get mysterious messages?It's a piece of the puzzleThe letters are the only clues to solve the hidden mysteriesDid you get mysterious messages?If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me outI’ve been watching you from the start





	Did you get mysterious messages?

###  [Did you get mysterious messages?](http://xpyzkx.tumblr.com/post/173180631306/did-you-get-mysterious-messages)

Pidge was cooking some noodles in the kitchen while watching Lance work. The day had been exhausting, and she was more than ready to game a little before going to sleep. Fortunately it was Friday, but unfortunately Lance was angry at her, and the RFA (Rika’s Fundraising Association) was angry at Lance. And of course, Matt.

How could they think, along with Rika, that a bomb in the apartment was a good idea? And worse, why they let Pidge stay there?

And then there was the topic about Lance’s avoidance at Pidge, because apparently his job as a hacker was way too dangerous for someone to come close to him, even when their feeling’s for each other were clear. Katie was being patient and understanding at Lance, because she felt there was more under all that secret agent/defender of justice/hacker façade.

She took a bite of her egg sandwich before pouring some spicy beef noodles into two bowls, remembering Lance’s worried and frenetic talk with her from a few hours ago.  _How could you be so careless? From all we know that hacker could have kidnapped you when you were walking to class! I told you: don’t leave the house! The RFA is all at risk and you were almost abducted!_  And of course her angry answer;  _well, you aren’t telling me anything about that hacker that you seem to know! You don’t tell me why your work with the agency is so dangerous, and who in the world is that Rolo Vanderwood! You are nothing alike with the happy boy I met in the messenger, and I wish you would talk more about you so we all can help! That’s why we’re here, to help you!_  Lance’s response was, of course, sadness mixed with a sense of dread and guilt that consumed him to the very core.  _I already told you! Don’t get close to me, it’ dangerous, I don’t want you to get hurt because of me!_

She felt guilty for screaming at him. She was stressed out; she had an article due for next Monday and she hadn’t even started, then there was a bomb in the apartment she was living in, the boy she knew in the messenger (who she fell in love with) was a totally different person, Matt (RFA’s leader) wasn’t answering any call and some stranger Lance seemed to know tried to kidnap her, talking nonsense about paradise and shit. Lance definitely deserved some kind of apologize in form of Honey Buddha Chips and noodles, along with PhD Pepper.

She carefully took both bowls, one in each hand, before putting them in a trail where two can of PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips were waiting. She carried the trail and left it in the coffee table, just to take one bowl of noodles, the chips and the can of soda and leaving them besides Lance, who was currently working in her desk.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

Lance didn’t answer.

“I’m sorry, and I agree that maybe I should have been careful, but I don’t agree with you keeping all this information. Not just about you, but about RFA, nobody except Matt and you knew there was a bomb here in the apartment, for God’s sake.”

Lance eyed her and continued to work on his computer.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me? Because I won’t give up on you, not now, not never.” She took a breath “Not when I discovered you are far deeper than I first thought, not when you clearly need help but won’t accept it. Please just let me-”

“Enough!” shouted Lance “I told you already, don’t get close to me! Bad things happen when people get close to me, you’ll put your live in danger.”

Pidge sighed, trying hard not to cry in front of Lance. This wasn’t the Lance she knew in the messenger, but deep in her heart he knew Lance would eventually open up. At least she hoped.

Leaving her own bowl of ramen she went to sleep, having lost all appetite.

* * *

“I really hate doing this to you” said Lance, watching Pidge sleep peacefully. “But I care a lot about you, I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I know our feeling are strong, but… This can’t be. You’ll only get hurt.”

Pidge moved a little while sleeping, as if she wanted to contradict Lance at the spot.

When Hunk had said in the messenger how betrayed he felt, Lance said and swore he didn’t care.  
A few hours later Pidge knew that wasn’t the case, and finally Lance sat and told her the story of his life.

How he lived in a bad home, full of abuse. He and Keith were children of the same mother but not of the same father, however they both were sons of politicians, and their mother used them to benefit herself and blackmail both fathers. Their mother used bot Keith and Lance as mere tool to get what she wanted the most: money, to buy all kinds of alcohol and cocaine. She usually left them both in a room to stay all day and night, sometime without food or water. It was when Lance started memorizing his mother’s cycles of drinking that Lance finally got out of the place. He went to church and met both Matt and Rika, who would eventually give them education and a chance of escaping his atrocious mother’s abuse.

Matt and Rika promised to care for Keith in exchange, since he never got out of the house there was no way he could’ve received some form of education. And Matt promised, he did.

He broke his promise.

But Lance was ready to get his brother back and uncover Rika’s secret, no matter what would cost him. After that he’d quit the agency and have his data in government bases, it was the correct thing to do.

That was when Pidge could finally understand everything, and she was still willing to stay by Lance’s side.

“You… you plan to stay here no matter what I say” says Lance. “I’m sorry for pushing you away, and I never had feelings this strong. I’m so afraid you get hurt, and I maybe sound selfish, but I want you to stay by my side. After you’re safe you’re free to leave, but even after that if you decide to stay… I want to make you happy.”

The RFA party came to a second place, and both Pidge and Lance embarked on an adventure to the headquarters of the mint eye, and were currently staying on a cabin, waiting for a chance to enter the place.

They were lying on the bed, Lance in Pidge’s embrace and she was stroking his hair in a mess of tangled limbs and warm hearts.

“I… I know this is sudden, but if you hadn’t come to the RFA, I’d never be able to find out about Keith and the web of lies made by Rika” he says. “You’re really my lucky star. I really want to marry you in the space station, settle down, open a toy store, or better! We open a videogame store, or we make our own videogames. I love how much you like computer science… another reason why I love you so much” Lance was rambling, but it was because of his nervousness. He was ready to rescue Keith from Rika’s claws, but he wasn’t so sure he’d come back alive to see his dreams come true. Strangely, he wouldn’t mind disappearing from the face of earth, as long as Pidge would remember him. He wanted to leave on her proof that he existed.

And all night they were a mess of hot breaths and mixed gasps, fumbling hands and sloppy kisses, the only witness was their love for each other.

He existed, he was real, and he was going to save them both.

* * *

Three years passed by in a few blinks.

Just as Lance said, he left the organization and opened a toy store with lots of cool robots, and Pidge, along with Hunk, started her own videogame company (with lent money from Shiro, who happily gave them what they needed and didn’t want any of it back).

Hunk left his addiction to LOLOL and actually studied videogame programming, happily helping Pidge.

Lotor became a superstar with Lance and Keith’s help, and his name as an actor was in everyone’s mouth all across country.

When Shiro realized he may or may not have feelings for his assistant Allura, they both worked through it and finally settled down with Allura, while she opened a little bakery that soon became a chain thanks to the marvelous recipes and the amount of care employees put in their work (Allura’s ideas of better payment and human working hours were definitely one of the factors that contributed).

Keith along with Matt entered recovery and therapy for Rika’s emotional abuse, as well as Keith’s drug addiction caused by Rika and Matt finally appointed a surgery for his eyes. It wasn’t sure to work, but at least it was something, and he also found a girl named Nyma in hopes they could make things right.

Pidge and Lance got married a few months after mint eye incident, inviting friends, family and valued RFA party invites in a space-themed celebration that included lots of robots.

And finally, after years of struggling, they could say they were thankful of something: that damned evening they met through message.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I'M PLAYING SEVEN'S ROUTE AGAIN AND I'M SENSITIVE. I NEED HG TO PLAY RAY'S ROUTE AND I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE EMOTIONALLY HEAVY.
> 
> And also if you've played imagine all the talk about "pIDGE BUT MEN ARE WOLVES" from Lotor. And yes I ship Jaehee and Jumin. Not sorry.


End file.
